Set Mods
Set Mods are a unique class of Mods that offer increasing bonuses when one or more mods in a set are equipped on the player's Warframe and weapons. Each Set consists of up to 6''' Mods at most, with individual mods providing standard stat increases and bonuses, but also providing a second '''Set Bonus stat that is shared between all the mods in the set. Set Bonuses are improved through the number of mods in the Set equipped - the more mods in the set are used, the stronger the Set Bonus. Set Bonus effects are not improved by upgrading the mod through regular fusion. Only the number of equipped mods within the set dictates the Set Bonus strength. Sets The following mod sets are organized by their order of release date. Augur Mod Set Set Bonus: 40%/80%/120%/160%/200%/240% Energy spent on abilities is converted to shields and overshields. The set bonus does not convert energy drained over time by channeled abilities such as 's . Comprised of 4''' Warframe Mods and '''2 Pistol Mods. AugurAccordMod.png|link=Augur Accord AugurMessageMod.png|link=Augur Message AugurPactMod.png|link=Augur Pact AugurReachMod.png|link=Augur Reach AugurSecretsMod.png|link=Augur Secrets AugurSeekerMod.png|link=Augur Seeker The Augur Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Plains of Eidolon. They may also drop from the Recon Commander. Gladiator Mod Set Set Bonus: +10%/+20%/+30%/+40%/+50%/+60% critical chance, stacks with Melee Combo Multiplier. This effect stacks with for a total of +120%. Comprised of 3''' Warframe Mods and '''3 Melee Mods. GladiatorAegisMod.png|link=Gladiator Aegis GladiatorFinesseMod.png|link=Gladiator Finesse GladiatorMightMod.png|link=Gladiator Might GladiatorResolveMod.png|link=Gladiator Resolve GladiatorRushMod.png|link=Gladiator Rush GladiatorViceMod.png|link=Gladiator Vice The Gladiator Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Plains of Eidolon. They may also drop from the Aerial Commander, provided his Tusk Command Dargyn has been shot down. Vigilante Mod Set Set Bonus: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%/30% chance to enhance Critical Hits from Primary Weapons, increasing critical tier by 1. Comprised of 2''' Warframe Mods and '''4 Primary Mods. VigilanteArmamentsMod.png|link=Vigilante Armaments VigilanteFervorMod.png|link=Vigilante Fervor VigilanteOffenseMod.png|link=Vigilante Offense VigilantePursuitMod.png|link=Vigilante Pursuit VigilanteVigorMod.png|link=Vigilante Vigor VigilanteSuppliesMod.png|link=Vigilante Supplies The Vigilante Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Plains of Eidolon. They may also drop from the Plains Commander. Hunter Mod Set Set Bonus: Companions deal 25%/50%/75%/100%/125%/150% Extra Damage against enemies affected by status. Comprised of 1''' Warframe Mod, '''2 Primary Mods, and 3''' Beast Mods. HunterAdrenalineMod.png|link=Hunter Adrenaline HunterCommandMod.png|link=Hunter Command HunterMunitionsMod.png|link=Hunter Munitions HunterRecoveryMod.png|link=Hunter Recovery HunterSynergyMod.png|link=Hunter Synergy HunterTrackMod.png|link=Hunter Track The '''Hunter Mod Set was first rewarded from Operation: Plague Star and can drop from Ghouls on the Plains of Eidolon. Umbral Mod Set Set Bonus: Enhances all equipped mods within the set. *''With 2 equipped, increases the effects of Umbral Vitality, Umbral Fiber and Umbral Intensify by 25%.'' *''With 3 equipped, increases the effects of Umbral Vitality and Umbral Fiber by 75%, and Umbral Intensify by 50%.'' Comprised of 3''' Warframe Mods. UmbralVitality.png|link=Umbral Vitality UmbralIntensify.png|link=Umbral Intensify UmbralFiber.png|link=Umbral Fiber Awarded during the course of The Sacrifice quest line, pre-equipped on Excalibur Umbra and upgraded to rank 5. Sacrificial Mod Set '''Set Bonus: Enhances all equipped mods within the set. *''Increases the effects of both mods by 25% when both are equipped together.'' Comprised of 2''' Melee Mods. SacrificialSteelMod.png|link=Sacrificial Steel SacrificialPressure.png|link=Sacrificial Pressure Awarded during the course of The Sacrifice quest line, pre-equipped on and Excalibur Umbra's Exalted Umbra Blade and upgraded to rank 5. Tek Mod Set '''Set Bonus: Kavat marks a 3/6/9/12 meter zone every 60/45/30/15 seconds that inflicts 50/100/150/200 Damage per second to enemies within the zone. Comprised of 1''' Warframe Mod, '''2 Kavat Mods, and 1''' Melee Mod. TekCollateral.png|link=Tek Collateral TekEnhance.png|link=Tek Enhance TekGravity.png|link=Tek Gravity TekAssault.png|link=Tek Assault The '''Tek Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Orb Vallis. They may also drop from the Corpus Cestra Target. Synth Mod Set Set Bonus: Reloads 5%/10%/15%/20% of Primary and Secondary weapon magazine per second while that weapon is holstered. Comprised of 1''' Pistol Mod, '''2 Sentinel Mods, and 1''' Warframe Mod. SynthCharge.png|link=Synth Charge SynthDeconstruct.png|link=Synth Deconstruct SynthFiber.png|link=Synth Fiber SynthReflex.png|link=Synth Reflex The '''Synth Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Orb Vallis. They may also drop from the Corpus Sniper Target and the Corpus Supra Target. Mecha Mod Set Set Bonus: Kubrow marks an enemy every 60/45/30/15 seconds for 3/6/9/12 seconds. Kill them to apply their Status Effects to all enemies within 7.5/15/22.5/30 meters. Comprised of 1''' Warframe Mod, '''2 Kubrow Mods, and 1''' Aura Mod. MechaPulse.png|link=Mecha Pulse MechaOverdrive.png|link=Mecha Overdrive MechaRecharge.png|link=Mecha Recharge MechaEmpowered.png|link=Mecha Empowered The '''Mecha Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Orb Vallis. They may also drop from the Corpus Trencher Target. Strain Mod Set Set Bonus: Helminth Charger grows up to 2/4/6/8 Cysts over 6/12/18/24 seconds that erupt every 25 seconds to spawn a Maggot. Unlike other mod sets, all mods in this set revolve around enhancing the Set Bonus, as opposed to some that can be used for general purposes. The Strain mods do not interact with 's abilities or the maggots spawned by the . Comprised of 1''' Warframe Mod, '''2 Helminth Charger Mods, and 1''' Melee Mod. StrainConsumeMod.png|link=Strain Consume StrainEruptionMod.png|link=Strain Eruption StrainFeverMod.png|link=Strain Fever StrainInfectionMod.png|link=Strain Infection The '''Strain Mod Set is rewarded by Completing the Profit-Taker Bounties from the Solaris United syndicate in Fortuna, Venus. Aero Mod Set Set Bonus: Damage enemies while aim gliding and put up to 5 of them to Sleep for 3/6/9'''s on landing. Comprised of '''1 Warframe Mod, 1''' Sniper Mod, and '''1 Primary Mod. AeroVantageMod.png|link=Aero Vantage AeroPeripheryMod.png|link=Aero Periphery AeroAgilityMod.png|link=Aero Agility The Aero Mod Set is a drop from Amalgam enemies on Jupiter, as well as a mission reward in Disruption missions. Motus Mod Set Set Bonus: +'33/66/100'% chance to become immune to Knockdown effects while airborne. Comprised of 1''' Warframe Mod, '''1 Shotgun Mod, and 1''' Melee Mod. MotusSignalMod.png|link=Motus Signal MotusSetupMod.png|link=Motus Setup MotusImpactMod.png|link=Motus Impact The '''Motus Mod Set is a drop from Amalgam enemies on Jupiter, as well as a mission reward in Disruption missions. Proton Mod Set Set Bonus: During a Wall Latch gain +'17/33/50'% Damage Reduction. Comprised of 1''' Warframe Mod, '''1 Rifle Mod, and 1''' Melee Mod. ProtonSnapMod.png|link=Proton Snap ProtonJetMod.png|link=Proton Jet ProtonPulseMod.png|link=Proton Pulse The '''Proton Mod Set is a drop from Amalgam enemies on Jupiter, as well as a mission reward in Disruption missions. Notes *The Augur Set can replenish shields even after life support has run out in a survival mission. *The Vigilante Set's "Enhance Critical Hits" bonus refers to the ability to upgrade the Critical Damage level of the weapon by one rank, i.e. if the weapon deals a "yellow" critical, there is a 30% chance that it will deal an "orange" critical instead, dealing more critical damage. Another way to think of this is X% chance for +100% additive crit chance. *Set mods equipped on Sentinel or MOA's Robotic Weapons will apply set effects. **However, duplicate set mods equipped on both the Warframe's and Sentinel/MOA's weapons will not contribute to the set bonus. For example, equipping on and will only provide one count for the Vigilante Set. *The ability to get set bonuses with even a single mod from a set should not be overlooked. This allows players to take the best mods from each set to further optimize their builds. *Hunter Companion mods cannot be used on sentinels. *While Set Mods can be equipped on Exalted Weapons, they will not contribute to nor benefit from set bonuses, but the regular effect of the mod will still apply. This also applies to Venari. **The Sacrificial Set is an exception to this. **The Vilgilante Set and Gladiator Set can still apply if equipped on Warframe, Primary, Melee, or Robotic Weapons, and not on the Exalted Weapon itself. See Also *Mods Patch History *Augur Mod Set Bonus will now continue to grant more Overshields up to the maximum amount of Overshield. *Fixed ability to gain Set Mod bonus by using multiple copies of the same Mod if you have a Sentinel or Moa. Set Mod bonuses require different Mods from the Set to gain the bonus. ;NEW MODS AND MOD SETS Give your Warframe, Weapons and more a boost with new Mods and Mod Sets. A Set Bonus is applied if equipped with Mods from the same set. These Mods are available as potential rewards from killing Amalgams and completing new content in the remastered Gas City. (All stats shown are at Max Rank and are subject to change.) ;﻿AERO MOD SET Set Bonus: Damage enemies while Aim Gliding and put up to 5 of them to Sleep for 9s on landing. *Aero Vantage - Warframe: +100% Reduced Gravity during Aim Glide *Aero Agility - Sniper Rifle: +100% Reload Speed during Aim Glide *Aero Periphery - Primary: -50% Zoom during Aim Glide﻿ (All stats shown are at Max Rank and are subject to change.) ;MOTUS MOD SET Set Bonus: +100% chance to become immune to Knockdown effects while airborne. *Motus Signal - Warframe: Increase Double Jump strength by +200% *Motus Setup - Shotgun: +100% Critical and Status Chance for 4 secs after landing from a Double or Bullet Jump *Motus Impact - Melee: Increase range of aerial melee attacks by +2m (All stats shown are at Max Rank and are subject to change.) ;PROTON MOD SET Set Bonus: During a Wall Latch gain +50% Damage Reduction. *Proton Pulse - Warframe: Wall Dashing grants + 100% Bullet Jump Speed *Proton Jet - Rifle: During a Wall Latch gain +120% Status Chance and Critical Chance *Proton Snap - Melee: Hold a Wall Latch for 2s to gain +100% Toxic Damage and +50% Status Chance for 20s. (All stats shown are at Max Rank and are subject to change.) *New Helminth Strain Mods **Strain Fever (Helminth): Helminth Charger gains +30% Damage per Cyst. **Strain Eruption (Helminth): Maggots explode on death, dealing 4% of an enemy’s current Health as Corrosive Damage to any enemy within 8m. **Strain Consume (Warframe): Dead maggots within 5m are consumed, restoring 4% Missing Health. **Strain Infection (Melee): Melee Attacks gain +20% Critical Damage per Cyst. *New Mod Sets (*final stats available in game): **Mecha ***Mecha Overdrive (Kubrow): Increased Status Link/ Status Duration ***Mecha Recharge (Kubrow): Increased Shield Recharge ***Mecha Empowered (Aura): Increased Damage against a Marked Enemy ***Mecha Pulse (Warframe): Killing a Marked Enemy grants Armor for limited time for each enemy within an area **Tek ***Tek Assault (Kavat): Kavat has Increased chance to ignore Lethal Damage and be immune for a limited time ***Tek Enhance (Kavat): Increased Kavat Ability Duration ***Tek Gravity (Melee): Slam Attacks pull all enemies within an area ***Tek Collateral (Warframe): Increased Critical Damage when inside the Marked Zone **Synth ***Synth Deconstruct (Sentinel): Enemies killed by the Sentinel have Increased chance to drop a Health Orb ***Synth Fiber (Sentinel): Health Orbs increase Armor for Sentinel for a limited time ***Synth Charge (Pistol): Increased Bonus Damage on the final shot in Magazine ***Synth Reflex (Warframe): Increased Holster Speed *Updated the header art and simplified the description for Hunter Set Mods! *(Undocumented) Introduced Umbral and Sacrificial Mod Sets. *(Undocumened) Introduced Hunter Mod Set. *Introduced. }} de:Set Mods es:Mod de conjunto Category:Update 22 Category:Set Mods Category:Mods